Tras una guerra
by Minatoyagami17
Summary: Los lideres de dos clanes forjan un romance en una batalla por la humanidad, pero termina debido a que uno de ellos tomo una mala decisión, ahora, después de tanto tiempo, inicia una nueva batalla y esta pareja se reencuentra dispuesta a enmendar sus errores y acabar con el mal de una vez por todas.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: las personajes son propiedad de snk playmore, la trama me pertenece.

Aclaraciones: en notado que hay muchos IorixLeona, IorixAthena y uno que otro IorixKula, también el famoso yaoi IorixKyo, asi que voy a iniciar un nuevo proyecto, una pareja que espero que les guste, esta pareja es nada más y nada menos que IorixChizuru. Esta es la historia que inicio y espero continuar junto con "los sentimientos de Iori, al mismo tiempo hare otro IorixLeona, aún no se me ocurre nada, pero estas historias tomaran un poco de sentido que la primera que escribo, para no tener problemas, ahora en adelante subiré un capítulo de todas las historias cada 3º día. Bueno, sin más que decir, disfruten la historia.

Capítulo 1: después de la batalla.

Poco después de sellar a Orochi, los guardianes de los tres tesoros sagrados, estaban totalmente exhausto, tanto Kyo como Iori estaban completamente lastimados, incluso Iori quedo inconsciente.

-esta vez todo acabo ¿no es asi? –decía Kyo mientras se sentaba en el suelo, el ataque final deberás lo había dejado en mal estado.

-todo acabo, por ahora, pero… -decía Chizuru mientras veía a Iori inconsciente.

-pero qué?.

-me sorprende que Iori, aun en el riot blood, se alzara en contra de Orochi.

-al aparecer, no soportaba estar maldito, por eso quería acabar con él. -decía mientras se acercaba a Chizuru. –ahora ¿Qué pasara con él?

-solo, llevarlo a un hospital, y esperar que despierte.

-tienes razón.

Poco tiempo después, en el hospital…

-al parecer, perdió mucha sangre, tiene quemaduras y moretones en todo el cuerpo, aparte de que sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, su estado es grave, pero fuera de peligro. –decía el medico que atendió al pelirrojo.

-pero, eso significa que ¿estará bien?. –pregunto la pelinegra algo preocupada.

-estará bien, ahora mismo está en una transfusión. Pronto despertara, no se preocupe, por ahora, estaré al tanto de cualquier cosa que pase. –decía mientras le daba el informe a la enfermera. –si gustan pueden pasar a verlo.

-gracias. –dijo el castaño.

Al entrar a la habitación, vieron al Yagami recostado, aun no despertaba, estaba conectado a una bolsa de sangre en un brazo y en el otro conectado a un suero. Tenía una venda en la cabeza, al igual que todo que en todo el cuerpo.

-veo que no paso a mayores. -decía el castaño mientras se acercaba lentamente a la cama.

-solo espero que este bien. –decía Chizuru algo nostálgica, de repente llego un recuerdo que hizo que le dieran ganas de llorar.

Flashback.

Maki estaba en la misma situación de Iori, Chizuru estaba a su lado, tanto ella como su hermana habían peleado con un sirviente de Orochi, dejando a las dos muy heridas, Chizuru se había recuperado rápidamente, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Maki, ella empeoraba cada día mas, al punto de prácticamente, esperar lo peor.

-Chi…Chizu…ru. –decía Maki con casi nada de fuerza.

-hermana, que pasa. –decía al borde del llanto.

-es de suma importancia… que… encuentres a los...otros tesoros.

-¿o…otros tesoros?

-tu… junto con ellos… podrán detener…a Orochi.

-pero como sabré quienes son los otros tesoro.

-tú sabrás… uno es hijo de Orochi, y otro… es su eterno rival.

-hermana.

-sé que podrás encontrarlos,… y sé que serás feliz sin mi

-¿seré feliz? –pregunto tratando de no llorar.

-sabes que yo puedo… ver el futuro, sé que encontraras…al amor en tu vida.

-¿de quién se trata?

-tu no lo conoces, pero sabrás de quien se trata. –empezó a cerrar los ojos. –adiós…hermana, nos veremos…muy pronto.

-¿hermana?, ¡hermana!, ¡MAKI…!

Fin del flashback.

-Chizuru, Chizuru, ¿estás bien? -pregunto el Kushanagi algo preocupado.

-si estoy bien, solo recordé…no nada. –trato de esconder su tristeza.

-está bien, será mejor que me vaya, mis amigos deben estar preocupados por mí. –decía mientras salía de la habitación. –espero recibir noticias de él.

-yo te informare lo que pase.

-bien, gracias Kagura, nos vemos. –dijo al salir de la habitación.

Ese mismo día en la noche, Chizuru se quedó a dormir en un Hotel cerca del hospital, por si sabía algo del pelirrojo, pero algo le incomodaba en su sueño.

(Sueño.)

Ella estaba junto Kyo y Iori, ellos eran líderes de sus clanes, el clan Yata, clan Kushanagi y el clan Yasakani (conocidos asi antes del pacto con Orochi). Solo ellos se habían hecho pasar por sirvientes de Orochi para iniciar el plan para detenerlo.

-tengo miedo, ¿y si el plan falla? –decía la líder Yata algo preocupada.

-no te preocupes, sé que funcionara. –trataba de calmarla el líder Kushanagi.

-eso espero, ya perdimos muchos hombres en esta guerra. –decía el líder Yasakani muy serio. –aun no puedo creer que los Nanakase estén del lado de ese demonio.

-su líder no tuvo opción, era su aldea o el, por si fuera poco, lo que inicio su problema es su ambición de poder. –el Kushanagi estaba muy decepcionado, pues entre el clan Nanakase y el suyo había un acuerdo de paz y unión, pero el rompió ese pacto por obtener mucho más poder.

Ellos siguieron su camino hasta la guarida de Orochi, entraron sin ningún problema, tiempo después llegaron al trono del dios.

-¿Bien, bien, que noticias me traen ustedes tres? –pregunto el dios mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-los Sakasaki se unieron a las resistencias, parece que harán otro intento de ataque. –decía la Yata muy tranquila.

-además, el clan hakesshu recibió un ataque sorpresa anoche, solo se redujo a ocho personas. –decía el Yasakani muy serio.

-bien, veo que ustedes son de confianza, los Nanakase se encargaran de esto, pueden retirarse.

-antes de irnos, solo quiero decir una cosa mi señor. –dijo el Kushanagi muy tranquilo.

-¿de qué se trata? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-es que nosotros dejaremos de trabajar para usted. –decía la pelinegra en tono serio.

-porque nosotros somos parte de la resistencia.- dijo el pelirrojo en tono burlón.

-y nosotros seremos quienes acaben contigo. –dijo el castaño en tono retador.

-asi que se unieron a esos débiles, bien, si quieren morir, eso se puede arreglar. –con esto el dios empezó a elevarse y atacar a los tres líderes. La líder Yata atacaba reflejando los ataques del dios mientras que los hombres atacaban con sus flamas carmesí, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el dios contra atacaba con una luz cegante, y lanzándola contra la pelinegra, el Yasakani se percató y se interpuso recibiendo el ataque.

-Iori, ¿estás bien? –se acercó rápido para auxiliarlo.

-estoy bien, es más poderoso de lo que imaginaba.

El Kushanagi hacia lo posible para retener al dios, sin embargo no tuvo éxito y callo rendido, ventaja que tenía Orochi para eliminarlo, sin embargo, Chizuru se interpuso creando un espejo de luz, Orochi lanzo otra esfera de luz, la lideresa Yata solo cerro los ojos y espero el ataque, en eso la pelinegra despierta exaltada.

-¿Qué fue eso? –trataba de recordar lo que vio en el sueño, la pregunta que pasaba por su mente era ¿Qué significaba eso? O más bien, ¿Por qué soñó eso?. Eso no le importaba ahora, lo más importante es, que el Yagami despierte para idear un plan para destruir a Orochi de una vez y para siempre, solo se redujo a dar un suspiro y conciliar el sueño.

Continuara…

Bien espero que les guste, dejen reviews y no teman por la otra historia, también seguiré avanzando, con esto me retiro y nos vemos el próximo capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: los personajes son propiedad de SNK plasmare, la trama me pertenece.

Capítulo 2: un mal presagio.

A la mañana siguiente. Chizuru salió del hotel un poco pensativa, el sueño ¿Qué significaba?, eso estuvo en su cabeza durante todo el recorrido a la casa de Mai, decidió ir primero a ese lugar para ver cómo se encontraban sus amigas, al llegar…

-Eh?, Chizuru eres tú, pasa. –decía mientras se quitaba del camino para que la pelinegra pasara.

-Gracias Mai, dime ¿Cómo está King? –pregunto mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

-Tuvo una fractura en un brazo, pero de ahí, está bien. –dijo algo triste. -pero tú, ¿Dónde estabas?, ¿estás bien?

-Estoy bien, gracias, no te preocupes.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ayer? –pregunto algo curiosa.

-Al parecer, soy una llave…del sello. –solo contesto algo con algo de preocupación mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué significa eso exactamente?, y ¿Qué tienen que ver Kyo y Iori en esto?

-Ellos también tienen tesoros que resguardan el sello, es curioso, Iori posee la sangre de Orochi, se supone que el tuviera una llave en sus manos, pero por alguna razón, Yagami también está en su contra.

-Bueno, tal vez porque su misión sea protegerla como tú y Kyo.

-No lo sé, pero total, al parecer ese demonio encontró la forma de salir del sello de forma temporal, para que sea totalmente libre necesita los tres tesoros.

-Sea lo que sea, no tenemos de que preocuparnos.

-Por ahora, siento que esto no ha acabado.

-Bueno… la kunoichi trato de cambiar la conversación. –voy a ver a Andy al hospital, ¿quieres acompañarme?.

-Sí, bueno… de hecho voy a ver a Iori, el también esta grave. –dijo con cierto nerviosismo.

-Valla, ya veo de que se trata.-dijo con una mirada picara.

-No…no es lo que tú crees, por pelear con Orochi quedo inconsciente y un estado más grave que Andy.

-Está bien, vámonos ya.

Durante el camino al hospital, Mai noto que Chizuru estaba algo preocupada y pensativa, por curiosidad…

-¿Qué tanto piensas amiga? –pregunto esperando respuesta.

-Nada, solo recordaba lo que soñé a noche.

-Cuéntame, ¿qué paso?

-En el sueño, me encontraba con Kyo y Iori, al parecer llevábamos a cabo un plan para detener a Orochi, por alguna razón, éramos sus sirvientes de confianza y Iori tenía flamas carmesí.

-¿Y qué paso después? –pregunto algo interesada.

-Bueno, estábamos peleando con Orochi, de repente el me ataco y Iori recibió el ataque por mí, después fui a ayudar a Kyo y esperaba un ataque, hasta ahí termino mi sueño.

-¿Crees que signifique algo?.

-No lo sé, pero recuerdo que durante el enfrentamiento, Iori también recibía los ataques por mí.

-Bueno, tendremos que saberlo después, ya llegamos.

Después de entrar al hospital, Mai se encontró con Terry, al parecer también fue a ver a su hermano, fueron juntos al cuarto de Andy, mientras que Chizuru fue por otro lado hacia la habitación de Iori. Al llegar…

-¿Se puede pasar? –pregunto muy tranquila.

-A es usted Srta. Kagura, claro pase.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –pregunto con el mismo nivel de preocupación.

-Bueno, al parecer se recupera rápidamente, acabo de despertar, pero tenía un dolor fuerte en el abdomen, así que lo sedamos, no sufrió amnesia o cualquier otro daño en la cabeza, el sedante no durara mucho, acabamos de dejar un analgésico aun lado de su cama, le pido de favor que cuando despierte se lo tome, hoy seguirá en observación y mañana podrá irse a casa. –decía el doctor mientras se retiraba de la habitación. –si quiere puede quedarse hasta que despierte.

-si gracias doctor. –dijo un poco más tranquila por la noticia que recibió.

Pasaron 5 minutos después de que saliera el médico, en ese tiempo estuvo pensando no solo en el sueño, sino en lo que su hermana le dijo, pero recordó lo segundo, ¿será feliz sin su hermana a su lado?, siempre que hacían algo lo hacían juntos, incluso tenían los mismos gustos, salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó que cierto pelirrojo despertó.

-ah, mi estómago. –se quejó del dolor mientras reconciliaba la conciencia, volteo a un lado y se percató de la presencia de la sacerdotisa. –eres tu ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Vine a ver como estabas, sí que deberás recibiste una paliza. –decía en tono burlón.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Peleamos con un dios, y lo pudimos retener, ¿enserio no recuerdas nada?.

-La verdad solo recuerdo que regreso ese demonio y sentí un dolor de cabeza, eso es todo. –dijo mientras trataba de levantarse, pero por el dolor se resignó a quedarse quieto. -¿Cómo lo detuvimos?.

-Bueno… -dio un suspiro. –después de que regreso ese demonio, hizo que entraras al disturbio de la sangre, pero en vez de atacarnos, te lanzaste en su contra y entre tú y Kyo lo debilitaron, después volví a sellarlo.

-¿Qué quería de nosotros? –pregunto en seco.

-Al parecer, somos guardianes de unos tesoros que resguardan su sello. –dijo algo pensativa.

-Entonces la historias son ciertas. –dijo en el mismo estado que Chizuru.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mi padre me conto que hace 1800 años, nuestros ancestros lucharon hasta el fin por detener a ese Monstruo, pero solo lograron sellarlo en un espejo gracias a 3 tesoros, los descendientes de los lideres, resguardaran los tesoros en sus almas, y será pasado a las generaciones siguientes.

-¿Sabes algo más acerca de esto? –pregunto algo interesada.

-La verdad no, siempre pensé que eran puros cuentos, pero ahora, parece algo serio.

-Bueno, solo vine a ver si estabas mejor, por ahora me retiro. –dijo levantándose de la silla, pero oyó que el Yagami se quejaba nuevamente del dolor. –a por cierto, el medico dejo a un lado tu medicamento.

El Yagami busco en la mesa que tenía junto a la cama, al encontrarla, trato de abrir el frasco, pero no midió su fuerza y termino por regar el medicamento en su cama.

-Déjame ayudarte –dijo la pelinegra mientras juntaba las pastillas.

Junto las pastillas en todo el frasco, después le dio al pelirrojo una en su mano para que se la tomara, al momento de darle el vaso con agua, no vio que la tapa del frasco estaba tirada, lo que hizo que resbalara y callera encima del Yagami, al tratar de levantarse, vio el rostro de Iori muy cerca del suyo, tanto ella como él se sonrojaron, estaban muy cerca que sentían la respiración uno del otro, quedaron en shock hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-Valla, yo sabía que se trataba de algo. –decía Mai con una sonrisa pícara.

-No…no es lo que crees. –decía un poco sonrojada y nerviosa.

-después hablamos de eso, hola Iori. –saludo muy sonriente, pero cambio a tristeza cuando el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y giro su cabeza girando a otra dirección.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos. –decía mientras salía de la habitación.

-Bien, nos vemos Iori. –decía todavía sonrojada, antes de salir del cuarto…

-Nos vemos Chizuru. –dijo viendo por la ventana, pero no mostraba ningún rubor en su rostro, esto sorprendió a la sacerdotisa, pero decidió no darle importancia y salió de la habitación.

De regreso a la casa de Mai…

-Sé que Iori es atractivo, pero no sabía que llegarías a tal grado de querer seducirlo. –decía en tono burlón.

-Yo no… quería hacer eso. –decía más roja de lo que estaba.

-Hay sí, y cuando los encontré muy juntitos?

-Lo que pasa es que me resbale y caí encima de él, pero no se trata de eso.

-Si tu como no, bueno, sé que iras de regreso al hotel, nos vemos amiga.

-Nos vemos Mai.

De regreso al hotel, Chizuru regreso algo cansada, se tiro a la cama y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida.

(sueño)

Todos los participantes del torneo peleaban con unos tipo guerreros, solo Kyo, Iori y ella estaban enfrentando al dios, veían por todos lados, escombros y rastros de sangre.

-Acaben con todos, mátenlos. –decía el dios con voz autoritaria.

-Esta vez pagaras por todo lo que hiciste. –decía Kyo totalmente enfurecido, él estaba completamente lastimado del cuerpo, tenía desgarrada la ropa y estaba al mismo tiempo manchada de sangre.

-maldito demonio, este será tu final. –decía Iori aún más enfurecido cubierto de fuego purpura, estaba en la mismas condiciones que Kyo.

El demonio hizo una enorme bola de luz, cegaba como la luz del sol, la arrojo hacia ellos, como pudieron, lanzaron grandes llamaradas de sus respectivas flamas, ella intento detener el ataque, pero estaba demasiado lastimada, casi no podía moverse, solo pudo levantar la mirada y ver que la luz cada vez se acercaba, se oyen estruendos y se ven a los dos peleadores desaparecer en la cegante luz.

-¡ESTE ES Y SERA EL DESTINO DE TODO EL MUNDO! –dijo el dios seguido de una risa incontrolable.

(fin del sueño).

Ella despierta nuevamente exaltada. -¿Por qué tengo estos sueños?¿que querrán decir?, tan pronto Iori salga del hospital iré al templo a buscar respuesta.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: los personajes son propiedad de SNK playmore, la trama me pertenece.

Capítulo 3: buscando respuestas

El resto del dia Chizuru mantuvo su mente ocupada tratando de no pensar en esos sueños, al día siguiente fue de nuevo al hospital por una llamada que recibió del médico.

-me alegra que allá venido Srta., Kagura.

-bien, me puede decir cuál es el problema? –dijo un poco preocupada.

-el sr. Yagami eta totalmente bien, solo que, al parecer no del todo, tiene un fuerte dolor en el abdomen, una de sus piernas sufrió daños un poco más graves de lo que pensé, pero se recupera de manera rápida, aparte de que la otra está totalmente inflamada. Le decimos que se quede un tiempo más en el hospital para una pronta recuperación, pero es más terco de lo que imaginaba.

-y ¿eso me lo dice porque…?

-como es usted una persona cercana a él, le pido de la forma más amable que, no lo deje solo, es posible que un simple rasguño le cause un daño de por vida.

-muy bien, lo hare, pero ¿no tiene que venir a revisan o algo?

-de hecho no, pero si algo sale mal, venga lo más rápido posible.

-está bien, muchas gracias doctor.

Tiempo después, Chizuru estaba en la sala de espera, vio que una de las enfermeras traía al Yagami en silla de ruedas, aun tenía una venda en la cabeza, no hacia un intento de mover una pierna o de levantarse.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –pregunto muy serio.

-vengo a llevarte a casa. –dijo muy tranquila.

-yo no necesito que me lleven a ningún lado.

-no tienes opción, no estás en condiciones de hacer algo por ti mismo. –dijo con un tono de molestia.

-como sea, solo quiero salir de este lugar cuanto antes.

Salieron del hospital, durante el recorrido nadie dijo nada, cuando llegaron al templo…

-creí que me llevarías a mi apartamento.

-y dejarte a tu suerte, olvídalo. –dijo en tono burlón.

El Yagami se puso serio. –sé que no me trajiste aquí solo para cuidarme ¿o sí?

-la verdad no, tu sabes algo que yo no.

-dime ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?.

-cuéntame mas o menos la historia que te conto tu padre.

-¿eso era? ¿Qué te contara un cuento? ¿es todo?

-como dijiste Iori, esto es serio, necesito que me cuentes con más detalle esa historia. –dijo levantando un poco la voz.

Iori solo frunció, pero supo que la sacerdotisa hablaba en serio, solo dio un suspiro de resignación. –está bien, pon mucha atención. –empieza su relato.

(escenas del relato)

-"Hace 1800 años, después de varia guerras entre clanes, todos Vivian en armonía, pero un día, en una fuerte tormenta, un rayo color dorado cayó en un bosque, y momentos después, salió un hombre de pelo blanco, los líderes de esos clanes sabían que era un dios, el dios de la naturaleza, conocido como Yamata no Orochi.

-mi señor Orochi, como podemos agradecerle su bondad al enriquecer nuestro mundo. –decía una voz femenina mientras se arrodillaba ante el dios.

-ya me han agradecido demasiado, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes. –decía el dios mientras se levantaba de su trono.

-"pero un día, el líder de un clan, por su ambición de poder, decidió ir con el dios a pedir más poder del que tenía.

-mi señor Orochi, véame aquí, con mi más grande suplica hacia usted. –decía una voz masculina mientras se acercaba al dios.

-que es lo que necesitas hijo de la naturaleza.

-vengo a usted por una simple razón, un poco de su energía, energía que necesito para salvar a los de mi clan.

-"el dios le concedió su petición, pero el pidió a cambio, que si quería esa energía, debía conquistar tierras y concederlas al dios, pronto los demás clanes se percataron de ello, ellos, habían roto el pacto de paz que tenían, trataron de detenerlos y cuando al fin lo lograron, descubrieron que ese poder era más de lo que podía soportar el líder, después descubrieron que varios hombres de sus clanes, formaron un nuevo clan, conocido como los hakesshu, y no tardo mucho para que descubrieran el verdadero plan de Orochi.

-no,… no puede ser… -decía un hombre con una capucha negra, estaba completamente desesperado. –ahora que haremos.

-creo que es hora de contraatacar, no podemos hacer nada más. –respondió otra voz masculina, solo que esta tenía una capucha roja.

-es un ser muy poderoso, como piensas derrotarlo. –decía una mujer con capucha blanca.

-eso lo tengo que averiguar.

-"paso el tiempo, y nadie pudo derrotar a Orochi, cada vez tenia más seguidores a tal punto que un día, tenía al mundo a sus pies, solo los guerreros que quedaban, crearon una alianza llamada _Resistencia._"

_-_esto cada vez empeora, si seguimos así, el cumplirá su objetivo.

-solo tenemos una opción.

-¿y cuál es?

-"la única opción que quedaba era sellarlo, solo tres clanes quedaron en pie, el clan Kushanagi, guiado por el líder Kyo Kushanagi, el clan Yasakani, guiado por el líder Iori Yasakani, y finalmente, el clan Yata, guiado por la lideresa Chizuru Yata, quien fue la encargada del sello, ellos fueron a la última batalla contra Yamata, cuando sometieron al dios, ellos tenían que otorgar un objeto de gran valor para crear al sello del dios, encerrándolo en un espejo, los objetos fueron tomados como llaves, y para mayor resguardo, la lideresa hizo que los tesoros se resguardaran en el alma de los lideres, haciendo que estos, pasaran el objetivo a sus herederos, estos a los suyos, de manera que no se rompa la cadena por resguardar esas llaves".

(fin del relato)

-siempre pensé que eran cuentos, pero, por alguna razón, tuve interés en saber que llave es la que resguarda mi clan hace años. –decía el yagami muy pensativo.

-todos queremos saber qué es lo que nos espera, el sello se rompió y libero energía del dios, él pudo salir manifestándose en el cuerpo de un ser humano, para que no lo haga debe ser libre.

-otro punto importante, ¿sabes que tesoro resguardas?

-aun no lo sé.

-¿y sabes que tesoro resguarda el idiota de Kushanagi?

-tampoco lo sé. -dijo cabizbaja

-bueno, que esto te sirva de lección, si vas a buscar respuestas, que no sea de la persona que sabe poco de lo que buscas. –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-él tiene razón, solo tengo que saber, que es lo que busca ese demonio.

Chizuru le enseño a Iori su habitación donde estaría mientras se recuperaba, el día paso rápido, en la noche, la sacerdotisa no tuvo una sueño/recuerdo, esta vez fue Iori quien manifestó esa acción.

(sueño)

Iori estaba recostado en el suelo, tenía el cuerpo adolorido, a un lado estaba Kyo, estaba en la misma condición, del otro lado, estaba Chizuru con lágrimas en los ojos.

-me alegro de que haiga acabado. –decía muy sonriente el Yasakani mientras que el Kushanagi lo ayudaba.

-si no fuera por ti, estuviéramos muertos Iori. –decía el Kushanagi muy burlón.

-Iori, cuanto me alegra que estés bien. –lo abrazo la Yata muy feliz.

-ahora que haremos con esto.

-dice que si lo rompemos, Orochi regresara.

-temo que sí.

-solo hay que esconder el espejo, ¿pero cómo protegemos los tesoros? –decía el Yasakani mientras tomaba una especie de colmillo de jade.

-temo que solo hay una forma, tenemos que ocultarlas en nuestros pensamientos.

-¿a que te refieres? –dijo el kushangi mientras se acercaba con una espada de oro.

-nuestras almas resguardaran los tesoros, pero… eso al parecer, será pasado a los herederos.

-parece que no tenemos opción Kushanagi.

-tienes razón Iori, estamos listos Yata.

Chizuru les pidió a los hombres de flamas carmesí que dejaran los tesoros en el suelo, levantaron las manos haciendo que las llaves flotaran lentamente al aire y resplandecieran con una luz cegadora.

(fin el sueño)

Iori abre rápidamente los ojos, se dio cuenta que era un sueño, pero ¿Por qué era otra época? ¿desde cuándo era amigo de Kushanagi? ¿Por qué era llamado Yasakani? Decidio no darle importancia y consilio el sueño, pero no dejo de pensar, porque tuvo ese sueño.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: nuevas caras.

**Ok, les dire que esta historia, me parecio agradable al principio porque tenia nuevas ideas, pero la verdad, se me fueron porque no sabia como seguir la trama, mas aparte es muy estresante el trabajo, la escuela y administrar 2 historias, por lo que me veo obligado a terminar una y después seguir con esta de acuerdo, por lo mientras, dejare perfiles de algunos personajes que son creación mia, asi que sin mas preangulo, aquí están:**

**Nota: los personajes siguientes son propiedad de "Minatoyagami17" por lo que pueden aparecer en historias del perfil del autor, si por algún caso, se necesita de estos personajes en cualquier historia, mandar autorización del autor, el cual les considera el permiso.**

**Nombre: **Minato Yagami. (Nada que ver con el autor).

**Edad:** 22 años.

**Fecha de Nacimiento: **25 de noviembre.

**Talla/ Peso: **1. 76 m / 78 kg

**Tipo de sangre: **O+ Orochi.

**Ocupacion: **Estudiante.

**Cosas que le gustan: **Entrenar, salir con chicas, aprender a tocar la guitarra, ser retado en batallas.

**Cosas que odia: **Los Kushanagi, el padre de Iori, fallar en sus notas, el riot blood.

**Hobbie: **Perfeccionar sus ataques.

**Genero musical: **Rock pesado, Rap, Hip Hop.

**Familiares/parentesco: **Shen Yagami (padre fallecido), Lien Yagami (madre fallecia), Sinobu Nabiki(Tutora estudiantil), Kay Yagami (Tutor en peleas y tio), Iori Yagami (primo) Sakura Yagami (prima), Karen Suarez (Amiga).

**Estilo de pelea: **Tecnicas mortales Yagami + Kick boxing + puro instinto.

**Poder: **piroquinesis.

**Forma física: **pelo negro peinado de enfrente hacia arriba con un riso color rojo fuerte que cae tapando uno de sus ojos, ojos color rojo carmesí, tiene una cortada en el ojo derecho por los entrenamientos de su tio, al igual que en todo su cuerpo, piel clara, y cojea de la pierna Izquierda debido un daño en la rodilla además de que tiende a hacer crecer y enconjer sus uñas a voluntad.

**Forma psicológica:** el llega a un nivel de seriedad al igual que Leona, pero cuando hay cosa que lo alegran, simplemente las demuestra, no le gusta ser considerado débil, ni a él ni a su clan, aun sabiendo las consecuencias de la maldición, el decide vivir lo que le resta de vida a lo grande.

**Vestimenta: **una chaqueta de mezclilla gris con el símbolo del clan, unos pantalones de mezclilla negros con una correa amarrada en las rodillas y una camisa vestida del mismo color, unas botas estilo militar negros, una cadena que sale de la bolsa de su pantalon y un cinturón blanco.

Minato es un chico muy aplicado en la escuela, sus clases de kick boxing y música, el instrumento que mas le llama la atención es la guitarra, quiere llegar a ser un gran músico al igual que Iori, siempre se ve con una expresión de no demostrar algún sentimiento, pero cuando anda de mejor humor, siempre lo demuestra con acciones o simplemente, con una sonrisa, como todo Yagami, se le inculco el odio hacia los Kushanagi, por lo que busca la manera mas efectiva de acabar con ellos, al igual que al clan rival, logro desarrollar un odio infinito a su tio Kay, debido a que al Igual que Iori, no tuvo un desarrollo de un niño normal, al igual a que le trajo consecuencias, como cicatrices no solo físicas, sino mentales, como todo joven, le empezó a atraer el sexo opuesto, por lo que busca a esa persona ideal en su vida, sin importar que la maldición de Orochi lo acabe poco a poco, el sigue su vida hasta que su ultimo dia llegue, siempre en sus entrenamientos, logra perfeccionar varias técnicas del clan y crear las suyas, pero trae consecuencias, en un intento de crear un tipo incendio, solto mucha energía de Orochi que hizo que entrara en el riot blood, cuando regreso a su estado normal, se dio cuenta que podía ser peligroso si alguien esta cerca, casi no se relacionaba con nadie desde que su padre murió, pero poco a poco se fue reintegrando gracias asu tutora a quien logro ver como una madre, al igual que a su amiga Karen, a quien conocio en uno de sus viajes por el mundo, aun teniendo la oportunidad, jamas busco relacionarse con ella, tiempo después, el sigue con esa actitud positiva en su vida sin importar lo que pase a su alrededor.

**Nombre:** Sakura Yagami.

**Edad:** 18 años.

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** 18 de Enero.

**Talla/ Peso:** 1. 70 m / 65 kg

**Tipo de sangre:** O+ Orochi.

**Ocupacion:** Estudiante.

**Cosas que le gustan:** Convenciones de modas, la banda de Iori, tener citas.

**Cosas que odia:** Los Kushanagi, ser considerada devil, la sangre.

**Hobbie:** salir con chicos.

**Genero musical:** Jazz

**Familiares/parentesco**: Kay Yagami (padre fallecido), Sakura Yagami (madre fallecia), Shen Yagami (tio), Iori Yagami (hermanastro) Minato Yagami (primo), Karen Suarez (Amiga). Loreta Heiji, (amiga). Sie Kensou (interés amoroso).

**Estilo de pelea:** Tecnicas mortales Yagami

**Poder:** piroquinesis.

**Forma física:** pelo color rojo fuerte largo hasta la cintura, ojos color azul cielo, tiene su cuerpo ya desarrollado, no tiene marcas de heridas al igual que Minato e Iori. Piel clara y un lunar en la mejilla Izquierda.

**Forma psicológica:** siempre esta alegre sin importar lo que le pase, al Igual que Iori, tiene problemas de temperamento.

**Vestimenta:** una blusa de manga corta color azul con el símbolo del clan en el frente, una minifalda roja con un short color negro debajo, unos zapatos negros y unas calcetas blancas que llegan hasta las rodillas.

Sakura al igual que Minato, es muy sobresaliente en la escuela, siendo hermana de Iori es muy aficionada a su banda, pero prefiere mas escuchar Jazz para relajarse, siempre es muy optimista, nunca se le ve triste o enojada, si no alegre, al igual que al resto de su familia, no falto el odio al clan Kushanagi, ella nunca fue entrenada como guerrera, debido a que las leyes del clan, solo los hombres podían saber tales técnicas, pero eso nunca la detuvo y aprendio a controlarlas perfectamente gracias al apoyo de Minato, al igual que este, siente atracción por el sexo opuesto, y mas por Sie, pero jamas tuvo el valor de decirle, jamas sufrio el riot blood, por lo que su vida a sido casi normal, tiene una buena relación con Karen, y también a intentado convencer a su primo de que tengan un noviazgo, pero siempre falla, a pesar de todo, aun esta feliz de contar su familia.

**Nombre:** Karen Suarez.

**Edad:** 20 años.

**Fecha de Nacimiento:** 18 de Junio.

**Talla/ Peso:** 1. 70 m / 64 kg

**Tipo de sangre:** AB+

**Ocupacion:** Estudiante y cocinera.

**Cosas que le gustan:** Convenciones de modas, Minato Yagami, conocer recetas nuevas

**Cosas que odia:** Las guerras, la mala fama y recibir ordenes.

**Hobbie:** Cocinar.

**Genero musical:** Heavy Metal

**Familiares/parentesco:** Oscar Suares (padre), Lidia Hernandez (madre) Sakura Yagami (amiga), Minato Yagami (interés amoroso), Loreta Heiji, (amiga).

**Estilo de pelea:** Karate

**Forma física:** pelo color marron largo amarrado en una cola de caballo, ojos color avellana, tiene su cuerpo ya desarrollado, y piel morena.

**Forma psicológica:** ella siempre esta de buen humor, cerca de Minato se sonroja levemente, ella como Asuka, es muy optimista.

**Vestimenta:** traje de colegiala como el de Athena, solo que es color purpura y un chaleco rojo, zapatos blanco y unas medias negras.

Karen a salido adelante en sus estudios gracias al trabajo que tiene como cocinera en un famoso restaurante, siempre le fascino cocinar que a salido a diferentes países a conocer diferentes platillo regionales, en un viaje a España, conoce Minato, del cual, para ella fue amor a primera vista, ellos se conocieron en un bar, Minao le ofrecio llevarla a todas partes del mundo, ella en su fantasia, penso que seria su oportunidad de tenerlo solo para ella, pero cada plan fallo, sin embargo, ella conoce como controlarlo en su estado Orochi, ella aprendio Karate como modo de autodefensa, pero siempre se siente indefensa, por lo que nunca se aparta del Yagami, contando con el, sus amigas y su familia, es mas que suficiente para que ella sea feliz.

**Nombre del equipo:** New Yagami Team.

**Integrantes:** Minato Yagami (capitán), Sakura Yagami y Karen Suarez.

Despues de de la batalla con Orochi, Minato recibe una invitación a un nuevo torneo, por lo que viaja a Japon en compañia de Karen, buscando a su primo Iori para formar un equipo junto con Sakura, sin embargo, Iori hizo nuevamente equipo con Kyo y Chizuru, por lo que se ve obligado a hacer equipo con Sakura y Karen, esta encontró el dojo de los Sakasaki para perfeccionar su estilo de pelea, Mientras Minato entrena a Sakura para perfeccionar sus ataques.

**Bueno, estos son los personajes extras e esta hitoria, espero no les gusten y perdon por la falta de cada uno de ellos, se las dare durante las historia, sin mas que decir me despido, bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

Nota: los personajes son propiedad de SNK playmore, la trama me pertenece.

Capítulo 4: Recuerdos. Parte 1

Al dia siguiente, Iori se levanto, noto que en su cuarto estaban unas maletas que contenían su ropa, como pudo, se vistió y subio a la silla de ruedas, la salir de la habitación, noto que habia mucho silencio, no le tomo importancia, dio un recorrido por el templo, tenia mucho parecido a la mansión de los Yagami, al llegar a un pasillo, vio varios cuadros en las paredes, todos eran retratos de la familia de Chizuru, al llegar al ultimo cuadro, vio algo que lo lleno de nostalgia, era la foto de ella cuando era niña con su padre y su hermana.

-al parecer, tenia buena relación con su familia. –dijo para si mismo. Al parecer, el único recuerdo que te tenia de su familia, era su padre entrenándolo a mas no poder. Al voltear vio otro cuadro que le llamo la atención, era ella a su edad actual con su hermana gemela. Noto que debajo de ese cuadro estaba escrito algo, para ver mejor, se acerco lo mas que pudo y pudo leer lo que estaba escrito…

-"Chizuru y Maki Kagura, lideres del clan Yata" eso es ridículo, solo puede haber un líder en cada clan.

Se oye un eco en el pasillo. –Iori, ¿Dónde estas?

-será mejor que vaya.

-Ah, ahí estas, vamos el desayuno está listo. -decía mientras le daba la espalda al Yagami.

En el comedor.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?, ¿te sientes mejor?-pregunto mientras le servía la comida al Yagami.

-la verdad, ya no me duele tanto el abdomen.

-que bueno, si te recuperas rapido, podras salir de aquí.

-eso espero.

Chizuru noto que Iori estaba un poco pensativo. -Oye ¿Qué tienes?

-mh? ¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Qué es lo que tienes?

-nada, solo tuve un sueño muy raro.

-¿un sueño?.

-si pero no tiene importancia. –decia mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

Después de desayunar, Iori salio del templo hacia un pequeño jardín, aun seguía pensando en el sueño que tuvo, era algo extraño, seguía avanzando en su silla y sin salir de sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que estaba por pasar una piedra, esta hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera de la silla, al caer, sintió un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo, esto hizo que recordara algo de su niñez.

(Flashback).

Iori estaba tirado en el suelo, con rasguños y quemaduras graves en todo el cuerpo, el dolor era tal que no podía moverse.

-eres una deshonra, tu no mereces ser llamado Yagami. –decia una voz muy grave al pequeño niño.

-pa…dre,…por fav…or, a…yu…dame. –decia el niño a punto de desmayarse.

-los guerreros de nuestro linaje no piden ayuda, eso solo lo hacen los débiles.

El niño, como pudo, se levanto pero no podía mantenerse completamente en pie, apenas se había levantado y recibio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, volviéndolo a tirar al suelo.

-si no puedes mantener la guardia en alto, eres hombre muerto. –decia el hombre viendo como su hijo lloraba del dolor.

(fin del flashback)

Iori solo se rebajo a llorar tirado en el suelo, algo que no paso desapercibido por la sacerdotista.

-Iori, ¿estas bien? –pregunto viéndolo en su estado.

-si, si estoy no te preocupes.

-sabes, mejor entra al templo.

Una vez adentro, Chizuru recordó que tenia que darle su medicamento, fue rápidamente a su habitación por ellas, cuando bajo, noto que el Yagami seguía pensativo.

-dime la verdad Iori, ¿qué sucede?

-esta bien, te lo dire. –dio un suspiro.- ¿tu no has soñado algo, que sientes que ya viviste?

Chizuru se sorprendio, vio que no era la única que tenia esos sueños. –la verdad, también eh tenido esos sueños, y también tengo ese presentimiento, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?

-a noche tuve un sueño muy raro, muy realista.

-¿y que fue lo que soñaste?

-lo que soñé fue que… estaba tirado y lastimado, Kyo y tu me ayudaban y derrepente vi que teníamos unos talismanes, y que tu decias que solo podíamos resguardarlos con nuestros pensamientos.

-¿recuerdas mas o menos como eran?

-tu tenias…un tipo espejo, Kushanagi una espada y yo, …algo como un colmillo. –decia tratando de hacer memoria.

-siento que tiene que ver con Orochi ¿tu que opinas?

-solo se que fue algo extraño.

-bueno, basta de charla, toma. –dandole el medicamento.

-ahora yo te tengo una pregunta.

-¿Cuál?

-quiero saber quien trajo mis cosas a este lugar. –pregunto mas bien exigió.

-fue un joven, dijo que tu y el se conocían de hace tiempo, me parecio extraño.

-¿un joven?, ¿recuerdas como era? –pregunto un poco exaltado.

-recuerdo que tenia el pelo negro, con un mechon rojo, del color de tu pelo, tenia una cicatriz en el ojo y caminaba medio raro…

-"será posible" ¿Cuándo lo conosiste?

-cuando te llevamos al hospital, y el dia que saliste lo volvi a encontrar, le dije que yo me haría cargo de ti, asi que esta mañana trajo algo de tu ropa y unas cuantas cosas mas.

-¿te dijo como se llamaba?

-si, según el se llama Minato. –eso dejo un poco en shock al pelirrojo. –Iori, ¿estas bien?

-si,… solo… estuve pensando un poco.

-esta bien, aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer, te dejare solo, espero no causes problemas.

Chizuru sale de la habitación, dejando a Iori un poco pensativo. –no puedo creerlo, despues de tanto tiempo…

(Flashback)

Iori tenia 6 años,estaba afuera del despacho de su padre, habían pasado días después de la muerte de su tio, y se entero que la custodia de su primo fue otorgada a su padre.

-esta bien señor, usted esta comprometido a hacerse responsable el niño Minato.

-si señor juez muchas gracias.

Iori bajo rápidamente a la sala de la mansión, donde Minato quien tenia 4 años estaba siendo consolado por su Tia (la madrastra de Iori).

-Tranquilo Minato, se que es duro para ti que pasen estas cosas, pero ya veras que todo saldrá bien.

-lo se tia, pero no puedo creer que mi padre, mi padre… -no contuvo las ganas de llorar.

-hazle caso a mi madre, es difícil para ti, pero veras que aquí seras mas feliz.

-¿enserio primo?

-en serio, ya veras que todo saldrá bien.

-Gracias primo.

Minato se va al jardín un poco contento, Iori voltea a ver a su madre y la ve un poco preocupada. -¿pasa algo mama?

-No tuviste que mentirle tanto a tu primo. –dijo queriendo llorar.

-sabes que Kay va hacer lo mismo ¿verdad? –dijo en tono serio.

-es un buen chico, no quiero que tu padre le haga daño.

-tranquila madre, no le pasara a el, yo lo tratare como si fuera mi hermano.

-me lo prometes Iori.

-Te lo prometo.

Cambia la escena, han pasado 4 años, Iori y Minato estaban muy mal heridos, Kay había entrado a la mansión, mientras los dos niños descansaban bajon árbol.

-veo que terminaste peor que yo Minato.-decia el pelirrojo algo preocupado.

-sabes, no tanto como la ultima vez que aprendimos otra técnica. –decia mientras se tapaba el ojo izquierdo.

-dejame ayudarte. –saco una venda de su bolsillo y le tapaba el ojo.

-¿porque no me dijiste que seria asi?

-porque mi madre te quiere mucho, no quiso que estuvieras solo, y mas en la situación en la que estabas.

-¿y ahora que haras cuando ella se valla?

-solo, poder cuidarme solo.

-pero no lo haras si Kay te trata peor cada dia.

-lo se, pero se que algún dia eso se terminara.

-hasta entonces, nos cuidaremos el uno al otro.

-tienes razon, le hice una promesa a mi madre y no voy a decepcionarla.

-y yo te hago una promesa, a partir de hoy, te cubriré la espalda siempre, ¿Qué dices?

-esta bien, entonces tenemos un trato.

Cambia la escena, pasaron 8 años, los únicos que quedaban del clan Yagami era Minato, Iori y Sakura, quien tenia 11 años de edad.

-Iori, ahora tienes tu oportunidad de decidir tu destino. –decia Minato muy serio.

-tu sabes la respuesta primo, si tu quieres ir por el camino de los débiles, hazlo.

- sabia que dirias eso, sabia que no serias capaz de ver ni siquiera por tu hermana, y lo peor de todo, es que decepcionaste a tu madre.

-ella no era mi madre, solo era otra mas.

-ella te quería como si fueras lo único en su vida, mientras ese maldito te trato peor que un animal.

-que objeto tiene que me sermones o me laves el cerebro, sabes cual es nuestro destino, y cual es nuestra misión, ¿o acaso ya te olvidaste eso?

-se cual es nuestro objetivo, y estoy dispuesto a cumplirlo, pero nuestro destino, eso lo tomare por otro rumbo.

-has lo que quieras, de todos modos eres como los demás, un debil y patético sujeto, un maricon.

-y tu un frio ser que no se da cuenta de la realidad, espero que encuentres lo que buscas, por que yo no estare ahí para estorbarte. –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Tiempo después el pelirrojo salio de su cuarto escuchando el llanto de su hermana.

-no te puedes ir asi Minato.

-lo siento Sakura, pero yo tengo que seguir mi vida.

-pero, ¿Quién me seguirá entrenando?

-puedes hacerlo sola, has demostrado que tu puedes fuerte, ya te enseñado todo lo que se, asi que no tienes mas que aprender.

-volveras ¿cierto?

-no lo se, pero se que estaras bien sin mi, pero estas con tu hermano, eso es lo mas importante.

-esta bien, te voy a extrañar mucho primo.

-yo también. –dijo dándole un abrazo.

Sakura se retira y parece Iori enfrente del pelinegro.

-se que te vas, espero que tengas suerte. –decia en tono burlon.

-y yo espero que seas feliz, si no es cumpliendo tu objetivo, que sea al lado de alguien por lo menos.

-¿Por qué le mentiste?

-por que se que no la cuidaras, es mejor que ella no se de cuenta hasta entonces de como es este asqueroso mundo. –dando media vuelta para salir. –nos vemos Iori.

(fin del flashback)

-hmph, después de tanto tiempo, viene a dar nuevamente la cara, solo 6 años han pasado, los suficientes para que venga a suplicarme. –decia sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

Del otro lado de la ciudad. Un joven de aproximadamente 22 años esperaba fuera de un instituto, escucho el sonido del timbre y vio que todos los estudiantes ye estaban fuera, busco por todos lados buscando a alguien, cuando finalmente la encontró…

-Vaya Karen, ¿estuviste viajando por todo el mundo? –hablo Hinako muy asombrada.

-le verdad si, me gusta conocer nuevos lugares y nuevas tradiciones, pero lo que mas me gusta es la cocina regional de cada país.

-sabes algún dia puedes viajar con nosotras. –hablo Athena muy segura de si.

-¿lo dicen en serio?

-en verdad, sabes nosotros también viajamos por todos lados durante las giras de Athena. –decia shingo.

-¿giras? Eso significa que…

Llega el joven interrumpiendo. –ella es la cantante de J-pop Athena Asamiya.

-Minato, no sabia que vendrias. –hablo sorprendida.

-me dijiste que te esperara en la salida, además sabes a donde mas fui.

-cierto, pero eso no importa, te presento a mis amigos. -todos empezaron a presentarse.

-bueno, veo que ya me conoces, soy Athena, mucho gusto. –dijo dándole la mano.

-igualmente

-ho…hola soy Hinako Shijou, un placer conocerte. –dijo muy apenada, algo que hizo que Karen se pusiera celosa.

-el placer es mio.

-Que tal, soy Shingo Yabuki gusto en conocerte. –dijo dándole un choque de manos.

-Minato Tamakura, mucho gusto.

-¿vienes con nosotros Minato? vamos a ver una película. –dijo Karen abrazando al chico.

-claro, bueno, si no causo molestias.

-tranquilo, asi es mejor, tenemos a un hombre que nos cuide. –decia Athena en tono burlon.

-que me dicen de el. –señalando al Yabuki.

-se quedara a esperar a alguien, pero no importa, entonces, ¿nos vamos?

- si claro. –todos fueron caminando hacia el cine, durante el trayecto, Minato iba pensando cuanto habían cambiado las cosas cuando se fue, pero lo que mas estaba en su cabeza era como arreglara para hablar con su primo. –"espero que en mi ausencia hallas cambiado de opinión sobre tu vida Iori, porque siento que las cosas se van a poner muy serias."

**Curiosidades…**

1.- Iori jamas se dirio a Kay como su padre, siempre lo llamaba por su nombre.

2.-Minato entreno a Sakura a escodidas, enseñándole técnicas sencillas.

3.- Minato ocupa el apellido de su madre para ocultar su identida, ya que por la racha de su primo Iori, ven a los Yagami como amenaza, Sakura también ocupa el apellido de su madre (kuzo).

Continuara…

Espero que les guste, les dije que haría capiulos después de terminar una, pero intente trolearlos y no me salio XD, fin un capitulo medio confuso, pero las cosas se aclararan en la segunda parte, bien, nos en la siguiente, Adios


End file.
